Elite Mega Tank
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Elite Mega Tank Levels vs Turret Schematic Summery Related Special Ops Related Missions History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The ''Elite Mega Tank received a Special Op in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015 . *The Elite Mega Tank's ''Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The ''Elite Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Vet Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Elite Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Vet Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Elite Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Vet Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Elite Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Vet Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Elite Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Vet Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The'' Elite Mega Tank'' received a Schematic for the Workshop in the Game Update of Jun 27, 2013. *The Elite Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Vet Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Elite Mega Tank was introduced to the Event Shop during Operation: Crossfire Additional Facts *The Elite Mega Tank is statistically identical to the Mega Tank except for its Speed. The Elite boast a 1.4 Speed, twice as fast as its standard version. *The '''Elite Mega Tank ''travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 9m 11s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The'' '''Elite Mega Tank shares all other Additional Facts with the standard Mega Tank. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) Animated Photo Elite Mega Tank selected.gif|Veteran Level 5 Elite Mega Tanks were selected Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. elite mega.PNG|Event Shop Description Emegaunlock.png|Unlock Message mega 10.jpg|Level 10 Message MegaTank-Lv10(WF-10)-Repair.jpg|Lv 10 Repair Times with a Lv 10 War Factory Elite_Unit_Awaits_You.PNG|E-mail Ad for Operation: Crossfire EliteMegaTank-LargePic.png|Large Pic MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L1(WF-L10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L2(WF-L10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L03(WF-L10).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory rfvt.PNG|'Bold text' MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L5(WF-L10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L07(WF-L10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Screenshot_28.png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L09(WF-L10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L10(WF-L10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L12(WF-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Elite-Stats-L15(WF-L10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Tank Category:Special Op Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:Call to Arms Award Category:A to Z Category:Legacy Unit